A Second Chance
by XWolf26
Summary: After L's eyes closed. After he watched that grin appear Light Yagami's face. He didn't wake up in Heaven or Hell. He woke up before a being who'd been watching him. One who found him amusing. He was forced to take another chance, in another world with people that seem strangely familiar. But he's still haunted by that one defining failure. (WILL BE UPDATED EVENTUALLY)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've thought about making a Death Note fanfiction, but figured I could never pull it off. I thought of a Pokemon Death Note fanfiction, laughed at the thought, and looked to see if any actually existed. Lo and behold, a few did. I never really considered going through with my idea until about a week later, when my hype for Death Note began to run high once again. I thought about the characters, the plot, and couldn't convince myself not to write this so... Here I am.**

 **I really don't expect this to go anywhere, but I figured the thought wouldn't stop nagging me until I gave it a shot. So... Thanks for opening up the story, hope you read and review, because I only update with feedback.  
Now then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not now Pokemon or Death Note  
**

* * *

Dark eyes opened slowly, moving sluggishly to observe their surroundings. _Where am I..?_

The man with black hair sat up, collecting his thoughts. Light Yagami was Kira. Watari was dead.

He was dead.

"That was... Unpleasant..." L climbed to his feet, looking around what he could only assume was the afterlife. It was a grey, barren wasteland.

"So... This must be hell." The dead detective concluded, masking any fears he might have.

"It's pretty close."

L looked up, his eyes widening. Above him loomed a creature that would haunt a child's, or a grown man's for that matter, nightmares.

The creature had a globe like body that was suspended in air by chains, and four limbs with three claws on each of it's 'hands' hung limply off of its body. It's head was in a large skull, visible within the skulls open jaws.

It had purely white eyes, with a grin full of sharp teeth. It almost resembled the face of that Shinigami L had met when it came to face structure. What was that Shinigami's name? Ryuk?

"And who are you?" L arched a brow at the hanging creature. He thought about being more respectful, but he was already dead. It couldn't really doing anything else to him.

He hoped.

"I am the King of Death." This creature certainly didn't mince words.

"The King of Death? Then unless Shinigami come from hell, this can't be hell..." L looked down, thinking as he placed his thumb to his lips, thinking. He was dead, and he still had questions to answer.

Justice really doesn't rest, he supposed.

"Correct." The Kind of Death answered, getting L's attention once more. "This is the Shinigami Realm."

"The Shinigami Realm? Why would I be here?" L pressed for more answers, knowing he had no other option.

"Because I've been watching you, and I find you and everything you've done to be quite... Amusing." The King of Death answered, his grin widening.

"Watching me, hm?" Sure, that would be creepy to anyone who hadn't set up camera's throughout another persons house and watched them closely for days at a time. But L wasn't that person.

"Yes. And I was a bit... Disappointed to see you meet your untimely demise." The King of Death's grin turned to a frown for a moment.

"That would make two of us." L said, keeping his usual expression, though it was difficult to hold the disappointment in himself back. And the guilt...

Watari...

The King of Death's grin returned, and he laughed that same laugh the apple eating Shinigami laughed. This awoke L from his thoughts, and he looked back up to the King of Death.

"So what's your point? Why am I here, and what do you want? I doubt that you would bring me here just to tell me that you're disappointed." L didn't seem to be in the mood to play games.

"I have a deal for you." The King of Death's grin widened from ear to ear. "One that I think someone like you will find quite interesting."

If there was one thing L knew about super natural beings, it was don't make deals with them.

"An old acquittance of mine owes me a favor. And I'd be willing to use that favor to help you."

"Help me how? Will you take me back to before I died? Will you give me some sort of do-over?" If this was so, the catch could be... Unpleasant.

"No, no. Nothing like that. The King of Life cannot turn back time." The King of Death shook his head. "And bringing you back in the present would be useless, as Light Yagami now knows your real name, and could just kill you again."

"Then you'll bring me back somewhere else." L concluded with ease.

"Good job." The King of Death said sarcastically. "There are other worlds and alternate universes... And I think I have the perfect one for someone like you."

"Do I have any say in this?" L arched a brow at the King of Death, who laughed that horrid laugh once more.

"No. After all, the show would end if you were to say no. And we don't want that, now do we?"

"So I don't have a say, then..." L sighed, sounding almost exhausted. "I suppose it makes sense..."

A light began to envelope the worlds greatest detective. "The bells haven't stopped, after all."

The last thing L heard was that disturbing, breathy laugh before he was gone from the gloomy plain.

* * *

L's eyes opened once more, and once again he found himself lying on the ground. But this time he wasn't in a grey plain of sand with the lord of all Shinigami hanging over him, he was in a rather pleasant looking forest.

It was night, but the moon illuminated the land quite nicely. He was lying on a dirt path, and to his left was a few patches of rather tall grass.

"It's an improvement, I suppose." L climbed to his feet, placing his hands in his pockets and standing with his usual hunch.

He was wearing his usual clothes, but with three new additions. He wore a belt with six white and red balls in straps on his left side, a baseball cap placed loosely on his head, and a backpack on his back.

He reached up, pulling the hat off of his head and looking at it. It was black, with a white inside. On the bill his symbol was placed. An L in Old English MT typeface.

"Huh..." He folded up the hat, placing it in the almost empty backpack. All that was placed in it was a map, a bit of food, a blue bottle full of water, and a phone-looking object.

"So I have supplies... But where am I? And what are these?" L glanced at the strange balls on his belt. They seemed almost shrunk, like they weren't in use. "Some kind of weapon, perhaps? But for what? I don't think that Shinigami King would have sent me into a world without conflict..."

L shrugged, starting to walk down the path. The path would most likely lead someplace with people, and he could get some answers there. Of course, he wouldn't want them thinking he was some kind of psychopath...

Then again, he did just supposedly die, talk to a super natural being, and reappear in a completely different world. At least he thought he did.

Maybe he was crazy.

L's thoughts were interrupted as he heard something close to an owl. Accept it didn't sound like a peaceful 'who', it sounded like the screech they'd send when about to attack prey.

L looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. What flew towards him almost looked like a ball of feathers with wings and talons. It's eyes were wide and red. In some sense, it resembled an owl.

L held up his arms in a quick defense, wincing as he felt talons dig into his right forearm, blood staining his white shirt. The bird seemed to jump off of him, retaking its place in the air.

"Hoothoot!" It screeched, shooting towards L with it's beak pointed out. L tried to dodge, but felt it graze his right shoulder, and he stumbled slightly, using his other arm to stop his potential fall.

The Hoothoot shot at him again, and his eyes narrowed. He ducked down under the peck, swinging his leg up and slamming his calf into it's side!

The Hoothoot was thrown across the path, slamming into a tree. "I don't know what this thing is, but..." L grabbed the strange red and white ball at his waist, and saw the button in it's center.

He tried to figure the ball out, but stopped when he heard another screech. It was back up. "It's got to be useful somehow."

The Hoothoot flung rapidly at L, who pulled back his arm as it came. Even if this thing wasn't a weapon, throwing it right into the pesky owls face would slow it down.

L's eyes narrowed as he pressed the button, feeling the ball expand in his hand just before he threw it at the Hoothoot.

The Hoothoot's eyes widened in surprise as the ball collided with its face. The Hoothoot stopped, and the ball opened, a red energy coming from it an enveloping the owl Pokemon.

Hoothoot turned into the energy, much to L's shock as it was sucked into the Pokeball!

The Pokeball fell to the ground, shaking once... Twice... Three times before sparks shot from it, and the shaking stopped.

"Uh..." L reached for the Pokeball, when he felt something vibrating in his backpack. He pulled out what looked like the phone, and saw that its screen had lit up.

It showed a picture of the Hoothoot along with its name, and had a description along with its foot print and the words 'Pokemon caught!' at the top.

The description read: **It always stands on one foot. It changes so fast, the movement can rarely be seen.**

"Pokemon..? That's a game that Matt used to play..." L thought aloud, holding the Pokedex between his thumb and index finger and inspecting it with interest.

Eventually he put away the Pokedex, picking up the ball and slowly pressing the button on it once again.

He watched as Hoothoot burst from the Pokeball with interest. If he remembered correctly, it wouldn't attack him again.

L's memory seemed to have served him correctly, as he saw the Hoothoot remained still, almost like he was waiting for orders.

L wasn't sure what to make of this. First he's in a world with a notebook that kills people, now he's in a world with animals that have the power to breath fire and bring down lightning bolts.

L soon found he was exhausted as he walked, tearing his shirt and wrapping it around his forearm to stop the bleeding. he held his shoulder wound with his other hand.

Hoothoot flew at his side, turning and looking to him. L looked back at him. He'd left the Pokemon out to protect him, as he didn't want to deal with whatever else could be out here.

L's eye lids soon felt heavy, which was strange. He didn't usually sleep often. Then again, he'd been through a lot lately.

He found himself sitting and leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. _I'll just rest for a moment..._ He knew full well that was a lie. He would fall asleep here, and he could only hope his newly caught Hoothoot could protect him.

* * *

When L awoke, he half expected to find the one he'd considered to be his best- or really his only friend to be chained to his arm.

But those days were gone... That illusion had passed.

L found himself waking it yet another different setting. He seemed to be lying on a bed and was under a blanket. The room around him was painted white, and to his left was a window with light red curtains blocking out bits of the rising sun's rays.

His bag was placed at the foot of the bed, and the only other furniture in the room was a small chair, where L noticed a woman was slumped over, asleep.

"So that's how I got here..." L muttered. "Did she carry me all the way here..?" L's thoughts were interrupted by a hooting noise. The same that had woken him up.

L looked over to the windowsill, where his Hoothoot sat calmly, looking out the window and hooting. "Oh... Right. You're still here." L reached for the ball that had first contained the Hoothoot, aiming it at the noisy bird and pressing the button.

Hoothoot once again turned into red energy, being sucked into the ball. L sighed, glad that all was silent. That was until the ball shook, and his feathered friend burst from it, screeching irritably.

"What?" L was taken aback as his Hoothoot glared at him, as if telling him 'Don't put me in there again.'

"Interesting..." L was crouching suddenly, leaning towards his Hoothoot and inspecting it. "So these 'Pokemon' can break from the ball if they want to... Strange..."

"Hoot..?" a sweat drop ran across the back of the owl Pokemon's head as it backed up slightly.

"Oh! You're awake!"

L removed his thumbnail from his mouth, turning and looking at the now very much awake woman on the chair with widened eyes.

She had short, wild black hair, and wore a white jacket that covered her upper body and shoulders and down to her mid-thigh. Across her waist was a belt similar to L's.

She wore black leggings, but they only went down to her knee caps. The same fabric formed a shirt under the zipped up jacket, as its shirt sleeves could be seen over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" L asked, not bothering to waist time.

The woman seemed to be a little surprised by his bluntness. "Well... My name's Naomi."

L's eyes widened slightly. _Naomi? No, it's just a coincidence. Plenty of people have that name._ L shrugged it off.

"What's your name?" Naomi asked, arching a brow at L, who seemed to be lost in though for a moment.

His name? He had a lot of those... Lawliet, L, Ryuzaki, Eraldo Coil, Hideki Ryuga... But which one was truly his?

He was never Hideki Ryuga, and Eraldo Coil was just an illusion. The name Ryuzaki was the alias of someone else... That was a name he couldn't take credit for. And he hadn't been Lawliet in a very long time...

"My name..?" L had made his decision. "I am L."

 _"I'd like to tell you that I am L."_

Those words rang a familiar bell, but L forced himself to shake off that memory.

"L? That's a strange name..." Naomi thought aloud before shrugging.

Hoothoot flew up, landing on L's shoulder. L glanced at him, and just them realized his shoulder was bandaged, along with his arm. He was also wearing a short sleeve, old black shirt, instead of his usual white, long sleeve shirt.

"When I found you, you were pretty banged up. What happened?" Naomi asked, and L explained his fight with Hoothoot, saying he was taking a midnight walk instead of saying he'd died in another universe and had been brought here by a super natural being.

It was easier to explain.

"You were in the forest without a Pokemon?! Are you insane?!" Naomi said, shocked by L's lack of caution. "It's a good thing you didn't run into the Shuppets... Or worse... Banette..."

"Shuppet? Banette?" L arched a brow at Naomi.

"... You really aren't from around here, are you?" She said, bewildered by L's lack of knowledge about the area.

"You could say that." L said, his eyes darting to the side when he did.

Naomi sighed. "Shuppet is a ghost type Pokemon that haunts this forest in a group lead by it's evolution, Banette."

"Ghost type?" L recalled Hoothoot's Pokedex reading. It had said the words 'Normal' and 'Flying' under the word 'Types'.

"Did you hit your head?" Naomi asked. "Look, there are eighteen Pokemon types. Each type has a different set of its own moves, and its own weaknesses and strengths." She said, like this was common knowledge.

"I see..." L looked to Hoothoot. "Interesting..."

"You're stocked with Pokeballs and food to be on an adventure, yet you know nothing of Pokemon..." Naomi thought before shaking her head. "Either you're an idiot, or you've lost an oddly specific chunk of your memory."

"..." L didn't seem to like being referred to as an idiot. After all, he was nothing of the sort. He'd solved mysteries _Sherlock Holmes_ and _Batman_ couldn't even touch, if they were real. He was nothing short of a genius.

"I assure you, I'm just unformed." L said, glaring lightly at Naomi with his tired eyes.

"Erm... Alright..?" It wasn't so much L's glare that disturbed her, it was the fact that his supposedly newly caught Hoothoot was mimicking the glare perfectly from his shoulder.

"And since you seem to know so much, why don't you inform me of these 'Pokemon'?" Naomi wasn't sure if this was a request or a challenge from L's blank tone.

"You want me to explain Pokemon to you?" Naomi said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. Only briefly." L said, before thinking for a moment. "... You wouldn't happen to have any sweets, would you..?"

* * *

L sat, or really crouched, across from Naomi at the kitchen table of her house, an over sugared coffee to his left and a half eaten bag of tiny marshmallows to his right. He was dropping a few into his coffee.

Naomi had been explaining Pokemon to him for about thirty minutes now. About types, their weaknesses, strengths, what they don't effect, and so forth. She'd also explained the Pokedex and Pokeballs, and the concept of gym leaders and the elite four.

"This is the Beringe Region. It's a small region that connects the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. There are Pokemon here from every region because of the bridges of land that connect the regions here." Naomi explained.

 _Beringe? Most likely named after the ancient land bridge Beringia, which connected Asia with North America before eventually being covered with water..._ L made the connection quickly.

"Mm. Interesting." He said, lifting a stack of marshmallows from his coffee on a spoon and dropping the stack into his mouth.

 _Just who is this guy..?_ Naomi found herself wondering as she watched L attempt to lift another stack, but his Hoothoot landed on his head, startling him and making him drop it back into the coffee.

"So, in order to pass on through cities, I have to beat Gym Leaders?" L asked, placing a thumb to his lips in thought.

"Yes. Guards are placed to make sure no one who can't handle the Pokemon in the next area can get through. It's to make sure no one gets hurt by the wild Pokemon. People who don't have Pokemon are escorted, but trainers must get the gym badge. It's frowned upon to be escorted if you're a trainer. It's like an honor thing, I guess." Naomi shrugged. "I never got it."

"And in order to beat these Gym Leaders I need more Pokemon and I need them to be strong..." L stared into his coffee, thinking. He wasn't sure why he wanted to bother with this task, but he knew if he didn't do something important he'd risk boring the Kind of Death... And he wasn't sure what that would lead to, but he knew one thing.

Heart attacks hurt.

A lot.

He supposed it was that minor fear that drove him. That and the fear of having no purpose at all... Of becoming nothing.

"Hm... Naomi, tell me more about these 'Shuppets'." L looked up from his coffee to Naomi.

"The Shuppets? Well, alone they wouldn't be much of a threat, but for some reason, a Banette has gathered them up and made them into a team... They lurk at night, and a few children have went missing in the forest... A few trainers went in there to find them, but when they came back, their Pokemon were beaten, and they were consumed by terror..."

"..." L found this story... Mildly disturbing. "Quite the mystery..." L said, taking a sip from his sugary coffee.

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "It's strange. When Shuppets evolve, they usually move on to other areas to be stronger. And they never gather forces... It's almost like someone was controlling them."

"Hm..." L smirked internally, finishing his coffee. "Naomi, could I use your computer?"

"Uh... Sure..? What for?" Naomi asked, watching L stand in his chair and hop off, walking with poor posture towards her computer desk.

 **"I have some... Research to do."**

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. I hope I did I good job of making L... Well, like L, even though I know I didn't... Heh... (Enter sweat drop face here.)  
**

 **Anyway, I must be doing something right if you've read this far, right? Please, review, favorite, or follow. I really want to continue this story but I only continue if I know someone other than me wants me to.**

 **Death Note's my favorite Anime, and Pokemon is one of my favorite games and kind of made my childhood, so combining them sounds like a fun idea.**

 **Now allow me to clear up the whole King of Life thing. I figured that if there is a Kind of Death, than for balance to remain there'd have to be a King of Life. I'll explain the reason the King of Life owed the King of Death a favor in a later chapter.**

 **So please, tell me what you think I did right or what you think I did wrong and how I should fix it. So I hope to see you all in the reviews favorites or follows, and maybe in a second chapter..?**

 **XWolf26, out  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning

**Okay, I'm finally back because I got a follow and favorite from lola . chan753, CrystalCard, and Sparda D Ri, and follows from Ishadashadow, joerie . judong, and lola . chan753.  
**

 **But I'm mostly here from a review from Guest that I really appreciated. So thanks to all of you, and please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Death Note**

* * *

The dark room was only lite by the pale white light of the computer screen and the dim light from the clock, which flashed 4:37 AM.

The only noise was the clicking of keys and a rather irritating hooting noise.

L glanced over at his Hoothoot, glaring at it. Hoothoot didn't seem to notice, so L instead grabbed a cube of sugar that he had dropped earlier from the floor, throwing it at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot stopped as the cube hit it's head, bouncing off of his fur and hitting the ground. His head turned backwards to look at L, who simply sipped from his coffee.

"Shut. Up." L said calmly, turning back to the computer screen. On it were multiple pictures of the forest and shadows resembling a banette. One showed police tape, and another showed the shadows of a kid looking to a figure of a ghost that seemed to gesture for the kid to follow.

L was wearing his regular clothes again, as Naomi had sewed them up and gotten the blood stains out of them.

L heard a yawn, and spun around in his chair to see Naomi standing in the doorway, rubbing one of her eyes. "L? What are you still doing up? It's like 5:00 AM..."

"4:43 AM, actually." L corrected, spinning back to face the computer.

"Are you still looking at that Banette thing?" Naomi asked, putting a hand on the chair to look over L's shoulder at the screen.

"The Banette Missing Child Case? Yes, yes I am." L seemed to be reading something as he spoke.

"Case? What are you, some kind of detective?" Naomi arched a brow at the strange genius.

"The very best." L answered with ease, before thinking for a moment. "Naomi... Have you ever been interested in or done any detective work..?" L glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Detective work? Well, to be honest, I've always kind of wanted to protect people like that, yeah..." Naomi scratched the back of her head. "And I've been told that I could make a great detective." She shrugged.

"..." L remained silent, staring at the screen. "... I see."

"Why?"

"... Just curious." L lied, typing and waiting for something to load. He had four different tabs open.

"Uh... Okay..." Naomi was arching a brow at L, who didn't seem to notice. "What exactly did you mean by the very best?"

"Hm?" L glaced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You said you were the very best detective."

"..." L glanced back at the screen.

"I suppose it's just a memory now."

* * *

The sun was peeking over the horizon as the three boys stood in front of the forest.

"Okay, the sun's rising. Now will you go in there to get the ball?" A black haired boy asked the blonde next to him.

"You know nothing's stopping you from going in." The orange haired boy said next to him with a condescending look.

"And there's nothing stopping you!" The boy responded angrily.

"Yeah there is. A ghost type that wants my soul." The boy answered, and the blonde boy shivered.

"I-... I'll go get it..." He said, stepping closer to the forest. As he did, he noticed something shifting in the shadows.

"What the..?" He said, stepping back slightly as he heard the trees bend and creek.

 _"Shuuupeettt..."_

"W-what is that..?" The black haired boy asked as the blonde ran back to stand next to him.

"Something that will scare I child minds, I'm sure." The orange haired boy said, stepping back with them as he watched the shadow stretch towards them.

 _"Shu... Shuppet!"_

* * *

"HOOT!"

L glanced over at Hoothoot, glaring lightly. "What do you want now?" He asked, arching a brow at him.

"Hoot! Hoot!" Hoothoot seemed to be pointing out the window with his beak.

L sighed, getting off of the chair and slouching to the window. When he glanced out of it, his eyes widened.

Three children ran quickly away from the trees, screaming for help. He couldn't see what was behind them, but from the shifting shadows, he could only guess it was what he was researching all night.

"Come on!" He grabbed Hoothoot by the wing, running to the door as Hoothoot flapped wildly, trying to get free.

"L?" Naomi walked into the room just as L ran out, holding another coffee for him with another bowl of sugar cubs. "Where's the fire?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else, considering L was already out the door.

* * *

"We're going to die. We are actually going to die." The orange haired boy said, running as his two friends ran next to him. He glanced back for a moment, before feeling himself collide with something.

He stumbled back slightly, looking up to see L standing over him. "Get behind me." He ordered simply, Hoothoot flying in front of him.

"Uh..." The kids didn't bother to argue, getting behind him.

What almost seemed like a floating rag with eyes and a mouth hung in the air in front of Hoothoot. It's eyes glowed red, and it let out a ghostly screech as Hoothoot got in it's way.

Hoothoot flinched slightly, and the Shuppet flew into the shadows. In the next instant, it came out of Hoothoot's shadow, slamming into the owl Pokemon's back!

Hoothoot screeched in pain, falling from the air for a moment before catching itself.

"Hoothoot, use peck." L ordered, and Hoothoot nodded, shooting off towards the Shuppet that seemed to be preparing another screech.

It did have time to let it out. Hoothoot slammed his beak into the Shuppets body, throwing it into a tree. When it collided with the tree, it's eyes widened, and the red seemed to lighten.

"Hm..." L watched the Shuppet pick itself back up, his thumb placed on his lips.

It disappeared into the shadows once again, but when it came up behind Hoothoot, he was ready.

"Hypnosis."

Hoothoot turned immediately, it's eyes wide and glowing pink. Shuppet looked right into Hoothoot's eyes, and it's own eyes mimicked the colors. Shuppet's eyes slowly closed, and it fell to the ground, asleep.

"That's that then." L grabbed the second ball on his belt, pressing the button on it and throwing it at Shuppet. Shuppet was sucked into the ball, which shook once, twice, three times before sparks shot from it.

L walked to the Pokeball, picking it up and placing it next to Hoothoot's. Hoothoot landed on his shoulder, Hooting happily.

"Wow... You wouldn't think that was your first Pokemon Battle." Naomi said, having watched L battle Shuppet. She took her hand off of one of the three Pokeballs on her belt. "Seems like you don't need my help."

"Y-... You caught it..." The black haired boy said in shock, staring at the Pokeball. "With little to no trouble..."

"One must catch strong Pokemon and train Pokemon to be able to beat the gyms." L said simply.

"... You're weird." The orange haired boy said.

"And you're overly critical." L responded easily.

The boy remained silent before smirking lightly. "I think you and I will get along just fine."

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you use more emotion than when you shot out of that door, L. Then again I've only known you for about a day." Naomi shrugged as L sat back at the computer.

"I like children." He said, clicking a few keys. "Besides, it was more evidence, I don't have any field agents."

"Field agents..? What kind of detective are you?" Naomi arched a brow at her strange visitor.

"I already told you." L pressed the button on his second Pokeball, releasing Shuppet. "The very best."

"You know that doesn't answer my question." Naomi said crossing her arms as L inspected his Shuppet.

"Yes, but who I am isn't really any of your business." L said, his Shuppet backing up slightly as L invaded it's personal space. "Strange..." He muttered.

"I'm letting you stay in my house and use my things. I think you owe me some answers." Naomi said, trying to conceal her annoyance.

"Fine." L glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I was put her by the King of Death after dying in another world because he thought I was amusing."

"... You're kidding right..?" Naomi said, her eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth.

"My apologies." L said, poking Shuppet. "I suppose I never really make any sense."

 _"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. You shouldn't listen to me."_

L placed a hand on his head, wincing lightly. The words echoed loudly in his head.

"Uh... You okay..?" Naomi asked, watching as L seemed to shake it off.

"It's... It's nothing." L said, shrugging off the previous topic.

"Hm..." He stared into Shuppet's eyes, and the ghost Pokemon seemed to back up slightly. "It's eyes..."

"What about them?" Naomi asked, standing behind L to look at Shuppet.

"When he battled Hoothoot, they were read. But since he was knocked out, they've been their normal colors, blue purple and yellow."

"Weird..." Naomi said. "Didn't Banette have red eyes?"

"Yes. In all the pictures I've seen of either him or the Shuppets, they've had red eyes..." L nodded.

"Well, it seems that we're a step closer to figuring this out." L said, pressing the button on the Pokeball once again and sucking Shuppet back inside.

"Wait... We?" Naomi said, arching a brow at L.

"You said you liked the idea of being a detective, right? Well from now on you're going to be helping me."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"Probably not, no."

"..." Naomi sighed, pinching the bridge of her noise and walking off into the other room.

"Well it seems that I've finally got a field agent." L said, smirking lightly to himself before sipping from his coffee.

* * *

L stood on one side of the empty field, Naomi standing in the other. "Do we really have to do this?" He asked.

"Yes! If you think I can take on Banette and his gang of Shuppets alone, you're wrong. I'll need you to help, and we'll both need to be strong enough. And in order to get stronger, we have to train!"

"Correction: Our Pokemon have to train."

"..." Naomi remained silent for a moment. "You have so much to learn."

L reached for one of his two Pokeballs. "Then teach." He said, throwing a ball into the air. It burst open, and Shuppet broke free in the red light.

Naomi nodded, reaching for one of the Pokeballs on her waist. She grabbed hold of it, throwing it into the air. It exploded open, and from the light a pink being shot.

It landed on four legs, standing at about 2 feet, eleven inches tall. It almost looked like a cat or some kind of fox, and had a red gem in it's forehead.

"Hm..." L stared at the Pokemon, reaching for his Pokedex and aiming it at the Pokemon.

 **ESPEON**

 **The Sun Pokemon**

 **"It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement."**

"Interesting..." L stared at the Espeon, almost forgetting the battle.

"Uh... L? The battle?" Naomi said, and L seemed to be shaken from thought.

"Ah, yes. Of course." L placed his Pokedex back in his pocket.

"Begin!"

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Naomi quickly ordered, and Espeon nodded, the gem on it's forehead glowing as a beam of light shot from it at Shuppet!

"Shuppet, Shadow Sneak." L said calmly, and Shuppet had disappeared into the shadows before the beam could hit him. It instead shot through the air, cutting through a small tree and slamming into a rock.

Shuppet came out from Espeon's shadow, seeming to grin as he fell over her.

"Espeon, Quick Attack!" Espeon suddenly shot forward at Shuppet. Shuppet would have hit her, but he seemed to faze right through.

"Clever... using a move that can't hit a ghost type to escape." L smirked lightly. "This might actually be a challenge."

"Espeon, Confusion!" Naomi said as Espeon stopped, turning to face Shuppet as he faced her. Their eyes met, and Shuppet's widened.

Shuppet suddenly roared in pain, as if his mind had been put under pressure. Shuppet seemed unable to move, shaking his head in pain.

Naomi smirked. "Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Shuppet, Shadow Sneak." L ordered, but Shuppet didn't seem to listen. A ball of colors was forming on her forehead.

L remained silent, knowing yelling at his Pokemon would be pointless. All he could do was watch as the beam of light was fired, smashing into Shuppet and throwing him across the field!

Espeon stood tall, almost seeming to smirk as she turned, walking towards Naomi.

All was silent for a moment before L looked to Hoothoot, who was sitting calmly on his shoulder. "Well Hoothoot, it looks like you're up-"

L stopped, seeing a shadow appear below Espeon. Shuppet suddenly shot from the darkness, slamming into Espeon's chin and throwing her through the air!

"Huh. I guess he did hear me." L said, looking Shuppet over. He seemed to have multiple scorch marks on him, and looked winded. It seemed that he'd taken that Psybeam hard.

Espeon climbed to her feet, glaring at Shuppet. "Shuppet, Will-O-Wisp." L said as Espeon rushed towards Shuppet.

Shuppet's eyes widened, going white as it opened it's mouth, purple balls of fire shooting from it at Espeon. The fire hit Espeon, lighting up momentarily into a fire on the Sun Pokemon, stopping her in her tracks and making her roar in pain.

Espeon fell, rolling on the ground. The fire faded just as quickly as it had appeared, and scorch marks coated Espeon's body.

"Espeon!" Naomi said watching her Espeon struggle to stand, panting and wincing. It was steaming.

L and Naomi glared at one another, and Shuppet and Espeon did the same.

"Shuppet,"

"Espeon!"

"Feint Attack."

"Confusion!"

Before Espeon could look into Shuppet's eyes, Shuppet had disappeared into the shadows once again.

Espeon's eyes glowed as she looked around frantically, watching every shadow.

"Espeon, above you!"

Espeon looked up just in time to see Shuppet coming down from a shaded tree, slamming directly into Espeon's skull and locking eyes with her. The ground below them seemed to crack, and a shock wave threw dust into the air, obscuring them from the two trainer's vision.

They waited in silence as the dust cleared. When it did, the two Pokemon both laid still, unconscious.

"Return." They both said, holding up their Pokeballs and sucking the two Pokemon back in.

"Well it looks like it's your turn." L said, looking to Hoothoot, who sat calmly on his shoulder.

"Uh..." Naomi looked at her Pokeball. "I was really hoping you wouldn't be able to get through Espeon..."

"Why's that?" L arched a brow at her.

"Well... My other Pokemon isn't really... funny trained..." Naomi said, frowning at the ball.

"But Hoothoot was looking really forward to it." L said, and Hoothoot just shook his head in disapproval, as if disagreeing.

"... Fine..." Naomi said, gulping before throwing the ball.

"Go, Eevee..."

A tan brown fox-looking Pokemon came from the ball, landing on four legs. "Eevee!" It said, attempting to sound menacing even though it came out like a kitten trying to roar like a lion.

"... That's adorable." L said blankly.

"Shut up!" Naomi yelled angrily. "Eevee, tackle!" Naomi suddenly said, and Eevee nodded, shooting forward at Hoothoot as a relatively underwhelming speed.

Hoothoot easily dodged, watching as Eevee tried to stop, stumbling and running into a tree with a light thud.

"... I feel as though this match will be horribly one sided." L said, watching as Eevee jumped up to his feet, almost smiling as he shook it off. "He's certainly enthusiastic, though."

Eevee! Tackle again!" Noami yelled, and Eevee shot into the air at Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, peck." Hoothoot nodded, shooting down at Eevee and colliding with him.

The two shot by one another, stopping at the ground and standing still for a moment. Eevee fell in the next instant, and Hoothoot remained standing.

Naomi sighed, returning Eevee to his Pokeball. She frowned, placing the ball back in her belt.

L seemed to disapprove of her attitude towards the Pokemon. "Perhaps you could just train it better." He said. He didn't intend for it to sound as hostile as it did.

"What are you talking about?" Naomi looked up at L.

"If you trained Eevee, he'd fight better." L said simply, hands in his pockets.

"How can I train him if he gets knocked out every fight?" Naomi arched a brow at L, who waved a hand dismissively, turning around.

 **"Oh well. Training's over, anyway."**

* * *

 **So that's chapter two. I hope to make many more, as I've thought out the end of this story and I hope to get there. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow.  
**

 **XWolf26, out**


End file.
